Wardrobe Change
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander notices that most of Spike's taste in clothing runs from Black, blue, red and to wait more black. So he wants to add a little more color in to his lover's wardrobe


Title: Wardrobe Change

Autor: Forsaken2003

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Lady Q: Established Relationship: Xander notices that most of Spike's taste in clothing runs from Black, blue, red and to wait more black. So he wants to add a little more color in to his lover's wardrobe

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Xander watched as Spike buttoned up his red shirt. "Don't you ever get sick of black, blue and red? I mean what's wrong with the other colors out there?"

"What you don't think I look good, pet?" Spike asked and ran his hands down his chest.

"Well, duh!" Xander replied his eyes following Spike's hands. "I just think that you'd be hot wearing anything." At the raise of Spike's eyebrow Xander continued, "Except for my Hawaiian shirts."

Spike shuddered, that had been one of the most traumatic experiences he'd ever suffered. No self-respecting vampire would be caught undead wearing such things. "You mind telling me what has your sudden interest in my attire?"

Xander shrugged, "No reason. Just popped into my mind and you know how I just can't keep them in there."

"You're a strange one," Spike replied and pecked Xander on the lips. "I'm gonna be late for the poker game and if I don't get there before Clem he'll eat all the bloody Cheetos."

"Go. Have fun, tell Clem I'll said hi," Xander told Spike with a smile. After he heard the door close behind Spike, Xander grabbed the phone. "Hey Buff?" "I need your help." "How do you feel about field trip to the mall?" "Great I'll see you in ten."

Xander laid the bag down on the bed. His original plan had been to just buy Spike one new shirt that wasn't red, black or blue but he soon realized his mistake when asking Buffy to come with him. She insisted on looking at ever shirt that was in the store. Even after Xander was done buying his purchases she continued to look. Instead of just one shirt Xander bought two because he couldn't decide between the two colors.

The shirts weren't a complete change in what Spike wore. They were both button down shirts, that way Spike could still wear his black tees under them. One was a dark burgundy and the other a hunter green. Buffy tried to pursued him into lighter colors but knew that new colors were pushing it but to take away the darker colors that Spike enjoyed would be shooting himself in the foot.

"Pet?" Spike called out as soon as he opened the door.

"In the bedroom," Xander replied back, becoming nervous. What if Spike hated them? What if Spike thought he was trying to change him? That wasn't what he was trying to do, he just wanted Spike to try something new.

Spike walked into their bedroom and pulled Xander flush against him. "Hello, luv." He purred before kissing Xander.

Xander melted into the kiss, his hands digging into Spike's hair. When he finally pulled away he licked his lips tasting the nicotine from Spike's cigarettes. "Hey. How was poker?"

"A bust," Spike said with a sigh. "I don't know who invited the Zorak demon but he wiped us all out of our kittens."

"Sorry, baby." Xander said and ran his hand down Spike's arm. "What if I told you I have a present for you?"

Spike's eyes lit up, "Pressie?"

Xander laughed; Spike reminded him as a child on Christmas morning. "Yup!" He grabbed the bag and handed it to Spike.

Spike ripped the bag open even though it wasn't necessary. When he saw what it was his eyebrows knitted together with confusion. "What's this now?"

"Some new shirts," Xander answered. He fidgeted a little bit.

"Why?" Spike asked, he held a shirt in his hand.

Xander shrugged, "I thought you'd might like something... different."

"Did you now?" Spike asked. He wasn't looking very happy.

"If you don't like them I can return them." Xander told him. "I thought maybe you'd like the colors."

Spike noticed that Xander was uncomfortable, obviously waiting for him to explode. "I guess it won't kill me to try them on."

Xander's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Things I do for you," Spike grumbled as he unbuttoned his shirt. He then realized that the new button ups were silk. The fabric felt good against his bare skin. Once he had them done up he held his arms out letting Xander get a good look at the hunter green shirt on his slim form. "Well?" Spike demanded.

"Damn, you look amazing!" Xander said. He could only stare at Spike. "How does it feel?"

Spike shuffled around trying to find something that was wrong with it. The shirt fit him perfectly. Damn. "It's perfect, Xan."

Xander beamed at that, "So you'll wear them?"

"I'll wear the bloody things. On one condition," Spike said with a finger raised.

"Okay," Xander said warily.

"You leave my clothes alone from now on," Spike told Xander, he folded his arms over his chest.

"I promise, but you can't wear them on patrol," Xander countered with his own condition.

Spike pulled Xander close to him. "Deal," They sealed it with a kiss.

The End


End file.
